Variations
by Bilko
Summary: Variations sur une suite possible au film à la lumière des personnages du livre.
1. Aria

**_Salut à tous. Une nouvelle sans prétention aucune bien qu'elle essaie de coller un peu aux personnages... Ceux du film, à la lumière du livre._**

**_Et sans faire de pamphlet pour la review... on a vite fait d'être en manque de reconnaissance quand on publie sur des sites web donc... une petite review n'est pas de refus. Même si c'est pour dire que vous vénérez Hopkins, que Lecter c'est de la merde, que le sexe c'est honteux, ou bien que je suis une déesse, que vous voulez m'épouser ou... _**

**_Ou plus probablement laisser un petit mot gentil histoire de dire "Moi aussi, je suis passé(e) ici, j'ai lu et j'ai bien/pas aimé ton histoire" ;-)_**

**_Merci d'avance et bonne lecture (bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bon appétit...)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aria<em>**

Hannibal Lecter brosse du revers de la main la carte épaisse de chez Smythson. Caresse rituelle sur le papier à lettre qu'il s'apprête à honorer de sa ronde inimitable. Tout est calme.

« _Clarice,_ » commence-t-il avant de marquer une pause, sa plume d'argent en suspens. Ses yeux acajou se perdent dans la perfection de la marqueterie qui orne les tiroirs hauts de son bureau. Une « vue ». Une « vue » idéale typiquement Renaissance, qui ouvre l'esprit au-delà du contentement des yeux. Il se sent un instant Federico da Montefeltro dans son studiolo d'Urbino. Un sourire satisfait s'étale sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Il reprend.

L'encre marque de son chemin carbone la surface vierge du papier à lettre. Il frissonne et se laisse bercer par le chant du métal sur le grain parfait. La chandelle posée à l'angle de la table fait scintiller de sa lueur dorée chaque mot formé pour Clarice. Un soupir.

Lui écrire est une gourmandise. Il y avait eu la lettre suivant son évasion de Memphis, expédiée depuis Freeport aux Bahamas, détail qu'elle n'a jamais connu, évidemment. Il était alors question de ces étoiles qu'ils partageaient*. Hannibal Lecter esquisse un sourire. Même s'il l'avait encouragée à lui apporter une réponse, il était intimement convaincu qu'elle ne lui donnerait aucun signe de vie, ni dans le Times, ni dans le China Mail. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de raison depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à la petite carrière de Gumb de lui « faire plaisir ». Gratuitement. C'était « donnant donnant », « quid pro quo », et il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir en échange. Du moins, de son point de vue de toute récente « Agent Spécial ». La dernière était cette lettre qui avait suivi le massacre du marché au poissons et toutes ses questions en suspens.

Vient le moment sacré de la signature et du cachet. La feuille est pliée en trois et introduite dans l'enveloppe ivoire. « _Clarice_ », note-t-il avant de celer le tout d'une goutte de cire brune qu'il écrase de sa chevalière. Tout est prêt.

*voir « Le silence des agneaux », chap. 61

_Alors, Clarice, est-ce que les agneaux ont cessé de pleurer ?_

_Vous me devez une réponse, vous savez, et cela me ferait plaisir._

_Une petite annonce dans l'édition nationale du Times et dans l'International Herald Tribune, le premier jour de n'importe quel mois, ce serait parfait. Faites-la aussi passer dans le China Mail. _

_Je ne serais nullement surpris, si la réponse était oui et non. Les agneaux vont se taire, pour le moment. Mais Clarice, vous vous jugez avec la miséricorde d'un Inquisiteur du Moyen-Âge; il vous faudra constamment le mériter, ce silence béni. Parce que ce sont les situations désespérées qui vous poussent à agir, et il y aura toujours des situations désespérées._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rendre visite, Clarice ; sans vous le monde serait beaucoup moins intéressant. Je suis sûr, polie comme vous l'êtes, que vous diriez la même chose. _

_J'ai des fenêtres._

_Orion viens de se lever, près de Jupiter, plus brillante qu'elle ne le sera jamais avant l'an 2000. (Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire l'heure qu'il est et à quelle hauteur elle se trouve au-dessus de l'horizon.) Mais je suppose que vous la voyez aussi. Nous avons certaines étoiles en commun._

_Clarice. _

_Hannibal Lecter._

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 3<strong>  
><strong><em> Cannone all'unisono<em>**

Clarice Starling retire la clef de la serrure et pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Une journée de plus au bureau. Une journée de plus à trier de la paperasse plutôt que de passer à l'action.

Près d'une année s'est écoulée depuis l'affaire de la seconde évasion d'Hannibal Lecter. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'une baisse de régime professionnel aurait pu lui permettre de surmonter les évènements. Erreur : c'était occulter les deux lignes principales de son caractère. Premièrement, travailler occupe l'esprit. Deuxièmement, travailler est un service rendu.

Bon, il y avait un troisièmement. Non pas le traumatisme d'avoir tranquillement causé avec le cannibale le plus recherché à la surface du globe devant un Krendler trépané. Non pas le tapage médiatique occasionné par les photographies pleine page d'elle même, « la fiancée de Dracula » (sobriquet revenu à la mode), en robe saillante, un flingue à la main. Non, la cause était plus profonde. En laissant fuir Hannibal Lecter, beaucoup de réponses lui avaient filé entre les doigts. La morphine avait imprimé dans son esprit un souvenir morcelé, trop coloré pour être réel. Une suite d'images mitraillées, un essai cinématographique.

Gros plan sur le scalpel, travelling avant sur le sourire carnassier de Lecter, panoramique sur la table dressée. Fondu sur son baiser. Le cliquetis des menottes, le « bang » du hachoir, puis rien. Seuls les hurlements des agents du F.B.I. et le rythme des pales d'hélicoptère. Impossible de différencier la réalité du cauchemar.

Elle pose un sachet de provisions sur la banque de la cuisine. Le répondeur : nouveau message d'une Ardelia Mapp inquiète. Un sourire ironique. Elle se baisse pour empoigner la liasse de courrier et de publicités qui trône sur son paillasson. Promotion sur le lot de couteaux de cuisine acier Inox. Bulletin de la ville. Une carte postale… portant la grosse écriture de Pilcher. Un trac criard. Une pochette kraft qu'elle ouvre sans ménagement.

Son cœur trébuche.

L'enveloppe crème tombe sur le carrelage froid. « Clarice », porte-t-elle sur le recto. L'écriture est reconnaissable. Immanquable. Elle reste un instant prostrée au-dessus de cette interpellation silencieuse.

Ne surtout pas se laisser reprendre au collet. Au-delà des vestiges flous de cette soirée qui surnageaient dans son esprit, Starling avait eu à faire face à une véritable lassitude suite à l'évasion de Lecter. Auprès de lui, elle s'était crue importante, forte, digne. Digne de vivre mais aussi digne de lui. Sans lui, ces considérations éphémères s'envolaient. Elle n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide que les réminiscence d'un baiser faisaient tressauter.

Toute la soirée, l'enveloppe épaisse traîne à terre. Elle n'ose pas y toucher.

Soudain, elle franchit le pas, écrasant son hésitation sous une pile de vaisselle sale. Le danger n'est pas physique. Les mots du docteur reviennent flotter dans sa mémoire : _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous rendre visite, Clarice ; sans vous le monde serait beaucoup moins intéressant _». Un soupir.

Le coupe lettres déchire l'enveloppe, le coup est trop brutal. Les mains tremblantes, elle se saisit de la carte et y pose un regard mi effrayé, mi avide.

_« Clarice,_

_Je ne vais pas vous faire languir._

_Vous avez assez longuement tourné avant d'oser ouvrir la boîte de Pandore, j'ai raison ? Tout est bien rangé chez vous. Chaque souvenir dans son dossier. Que faites-vous du bon vieux Docteur Lecter, Clarice ? L'avez-vous relégué au fond d'un tiroir, avec vos histoires ratées ? Ou bien plutôt aux côtés de votre papa, rayon 'blessures frustrées à ne pas rouvrir' ?_

_Il n'y a plus personne pour vous rassurer. Ce bon Crawford a cassé sa pipe. Pipe. Lapsus, il en a tellement rêvé._

_Sentez-vous l'odeur de la déchéance, ne craignez-vous pas de vous complaire d'insignifiance en insignifiance ?_

_Cette vie n'est pas pour vous, Clarice._

_Dans votre éternelle sollicitude, vous serez comblée de savoir que je vis bien, ici._

Hannibal Lecter.

_P.-S : s'il vous vient à l'esprit de m'adresser une réponse, passez-la dans le Tribune le premier du mois. Trouvez un nom explicite et songez que cette fois, je vais devoir perdre mon temps à la lecture de toutes les balivernes des autres pour trouver la votre. H._

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 6<em><br>Cannone alla seconda_**

Hannibal Lecter termine une _Allemande_ des Suites Françaises de Bach et enchaîne sur la sixième variation, _cannone alla seconda_.

Le Seinway semble frissonner sous son toucher velours. Une caresse. Toute en lenteur, avec un flegme qui lui est propre, les yeux mi-clos sur un songe éveillé qui met en ordre ses pensées. Chacun de ses souvenirs y flotte comme dans une cuve de formaldéhyde : il manipule les lourdes chaînes qui hissent les corps à la surface dans un grincement de poulie, les examine, les dissèque, les croque de sa pointe d'esprit. L'épaisse dalle les renferme s'il souhaite y revenir plus tard…quand il ne les abandonne pas au feu salvateur comme ce vieux Dortlich. Le ménage effectué, tout est étincelant et calme. Tout sent le jasmin et l'orange.

Le journal trône non loin sur un guéridon en bois de hêtre aux côtés d'un chemin de clavier brodé dont il se saisit avant de le dérouler sur les touches ivoires.

Hannibal Lecter ôte prestement la bague qui maintient l'IHT. L'édition du premier décembre se déplie. Ses yeux dévalent les colonnes grises, bondissant de stupidité en niaiserie. Si annonce de Clarice Starling il y a, il la repèrera dès la première lecture. Bingo.

2002.12.01  
>C. Hannah à H.<p>

_Aujourd'hui je préfère le rêve au risque. Ceci n'est rien de plus qu'un signe de vie._

Bien que plutôt morne, ce mot le réjouit. Il l'espérait autant qu'on peut espérer une chansonnette d'un comateux.

Le rêve. Le docteur laisse échapper un léger rire. Elle ne saurait rêver. Ce n'est pas mécanique qui lui convient. Son esprit est beaucoup trop pragmatique pour se laisser aller à se satisfaire d'images mentales. Son appétit va à la prise de risques. Sa déclaration est un contre sens. Elle se protège. Elle se ment. Elle lui ment.

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 9<strong>  
><strong><em>Cannone alla terza<em>**

Hannibal Lecter déambule sur un chemin de vignes, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, vêtu d'un long imperméable beige. La saison est belle, mais fraîche. Au loin, un soleil pâle peine à se lever sur les collines.

Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'il concocte une réponse à l'intention de Clarice. Il rature sans cesse son esprit, triturant les brouillons, échafaudant des phrases imaginaires.

Il veut la séduire. Il hésite. Le caprice. C'est le caprice qui l'a toujours trahi, depuis les écorchés stylisés de l'école de médecine jusqu'au chasseur sublimé dans le rituel de « L'aigle sanglant » à son retour aux Etats-Unis l'année précédente.

Loin de relever de la simple fantaisie, il a vu cette tendance germer dans son esprit dès la nuit à Chesapeake. Avant cela, il voulait seulement la posséder et se nourrir du puits sans fond de sa psychologie, en explorant chaque névrose, titillant les traumatismes.

Le baiser qu'il avait appliqué sur ses lèvres l'avait rabaissé au simple rang humain. Ce soir là, elle l'avait rendu humble.

_Une réponse si prompte de votre part n'était pas même espérée. Une_

_année de plus, Clarice. Une année de plus depuis ce petit repas plein_

_de surprises._

_Plus de coup d'éclat pour vous depuis. Comme c'est triste. La vie_

_sans rebondissement doit être ennuyeuse, pour la justicière que vous êtes. Quant à moi, je vous propose un petit jeu. Voudrez-vous bien y prendre part,_

_Clarice ? Le 22/12, 23h45, connectez-vous à un logiciel de vidéoconférence sous le nom,_

_c'est prévisible, que vous connaissez. Le mot de passe est facilement décryptable. Je tiens_

_beaucoup à cette entrevue. D'ici là, ne vous faites pas_

_trop de mauvais sang, Clarice. Ne vous demandez pas si vous voulez me revoir. Acceptez-le._

_Hannibal Lecter._

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 13<strong>

Clarice Starling se redresse au bord du fauteuil de cuir fauve. Ses mains triturent sur ses cuisses une feuille de papier crème. Ses yeux, suspendus dans le vide, ont l'éclat des larmes qu'elle n'assume pas. La voix d'Hannibal Lecter raisonne « acceptez-le ».

Veut-elle vraiment le revoir ? Pourquoi ? Pour se rassurer, seulement ? Parce qu'il l'attire ? Parce qu'il la fascine ? Parce qu'elle sait qu'il a besoin d'elle ? Un peu de tout, sans doute. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas seulement joueur et qu'il ne se sert pas seulement d'elle pour nourrir ses fantasmes et ses réflexions.

Elle peine à assumer le fait de vouloir compter sur autre chose que son revolver, son esprit critique et sa résistance physique. Dépendre de lui, c'est construire un pont en bois sur une rivière en crue et risquer de ne jamais pouvoir faire demi-tour. C'est accepter l'instabilité et l'aléatoire.

Et puis après tout, merde alors, pourquoi ne pas céder ? Si la « Morale » bloque, voilà bien un faux problème : le sens « moral », elle l'a perdu depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle a admis voir en Hannibal Lecter autre chose qu'un monstre.

Son regard se pose à nouveau sur la structure étrange de sa prose. Ces retour ligne intempestifs sont étranges venant de lui. Serait-il possible que…Ses yeux parcourent rapidement chaque début de phrase.

« Une année de plus sans vous Clarice c'est beaucoup trop »

Il a mis un genoux au sol. Clarice Starling sait pertinemment que sous la pulsion il oublie la prudence. L'inspiration l'aveugle. Cette fois-ci, elle peut le reprendre. Non pas pour le F.B.I., mais pour elle.


	2. Aria da capo

**Variation 15**  
><strong><em>Cannone alla quinta, andante<em>**

Clarice Starling ouvre une paupière engourdie.

11:29 – Su 12-22

Les chiffres scintillants du réveil diffusent leur lumière écarlate. Elle sursaute et se redresse, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'excitation bourdonne dans son estomac quand elle pose un regard sur l'ordinateur en veille.

Bien que rassurée par le fait que le F.B.I. ait renoncé à la mettre sous surveillance, elle repense souvent à cette époque où son courrier était passé au peigne fin. Si Hannibal Lecter se faisait repérer, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Mais la tentation de mesurer sa sincérité est trop forte pour qu'elle cède au principe de précaution.

Elle s'assoit face à la machine. L'écran étale sur son visage sa lueur bleuâtre. Ses yeux brillent d'excitation.

11 :37

Après plusieurs essais nom/mot de passe, elle soupire. La solution est dans la lettre. Hannibal Lecter propose peu de devinettes insolvables.

11h43

Cinq tentatives infructueuses avec des assemblages aussi incongrus les uns que les autres (de Krendler à Chesapeake, en passant par Hannah et Clarice). Elle porte ses paumes à ses yeux.

-Merde. Je ne suis pas aussi alambiquée que vous, Docteur Lecter, soupire-t-elle.

11h44

Elle essuie encore quelques « erreur – le mot de passe / pseudonyme entrés sont incorrects » puis se lève, serrant les poings de rage. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de Jack Daniels et emplit le fond d'un verre.

-S'il avait vraiment voulu me voir, il aurait été plus clair. Salaud, fulmine-t-elle en vissant le bouchon à fond.

11 :45

À peine le liquide ambré a-t-il effleuré ses lèvres qu'elle repose bruyamment le verre. « _connectez-vous à un logiciel de vidéoconférence sous le nom, c'est prévisible, que vous connaissez. Le mot de passe est facilement décryptable. »_

« C'est prévisible » fait partie de sa mise en page. « que vous connaissez » et « facilement décryptable » en revanche…Nom : que vous connaissez. Mot de passe : facilement décryptable. Connexion. Bienvenue.

Bingo. Un sourire fier s'étale sur ses lèvres.

-À nous deux, Docteur.

Elle ne s'attend pas à le voir, ni même à l'entendre. Il serait même plus enclin à l'écouter et lui répondre à l'écrit. Elle s'en satisfera, pourvu qu'elle puisse éclaircir ses intentions.

Les effluves d'une camomille fumante, le crépitement des braises. Sa joue contre la cuisse de sa mère. L'attente du coup de téléphone rituel du père. Le soulagement attendri à la sonnerie du téléphone. À minuit, à chaque nuit qu'il passe dehors. Jusqu'à cette alerte qui ne fut pas de lui.

Starling soupire.

11 :52

Il n'est pas en retard. Il a simplement prévu le sien. Elle oriente la caméra vers le mur.

11 :55

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit.

« Appel de 182d7c81 »

Ok. Décrochons.

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 16<em><br>__Ouverture_**

Clarice Starling plisse les yeux. L'écran est noir mais l'image est instable. Son correspondant n'est juste pas dans le champ de l'objectif.

-Bonsoir, Clarice, raisonne le timbre métallique de la voix de Lecter.

-Bonsoir Docteur.

L'anxiété a laissé place à un calme étrange. Un léger rire se fait entendre.

-Je ne nie pas vouloir connaître votre environnement, mais j'avoue préférer voir votre visage à votre verre de whisky. Des soucis, Clarice ?

Elle détourne la caméra vers la fenêtre.

-Je buvais à votre santé, Docteur. Qui vous dit que nous ne sommes pas sur le point d'identifier la provenance de l'appel ?

-Je vous fait confiance, et vous ne pouvez pas trahir la confiance. Cela vous agace passablement, d'ailleurs.

Un bruissement de tissus. Il a croisé, ou décroisé les jambes.

-Allons, dites-moi, craignez-vous que je sois à votre porte dans… deux minutes ?

-Non. Non vous n'y êtes pas, Docteur. Vous variez les méthodes, c'est dans votre nature.

-Cela vous plairait-il ?

-Non.

-Non, « hors de question». Hors de question que je m'arrête, vous vous souvenez ? Refusiez-vous simplement de me supplier ce soir-là, Clarice, ou vouliez-vous que je continue ?

Elle avale une gorgée de Jack Daniels.

-Un peu des deux, je suppose.

Hannibal Lecter fait claquer sa langue et semble sourire.

-Allons, allons…Vous pouvez me le dire, je comprendrai.

-Docteur Lecter, est-ce que vous voulez me parler ce soir uniquement pour flatter votre égo ?

Elle sait qu'il pince les lèvres et plisse les yeux, elle semble le voir, là, assis à son bureau fier comme Artaban. Elle tente tant bien que mal de prendre le dessus sur la discussion.

-Bien, bien, bien…Nous sommes le 23 décembre. Joyeux anniversaire, Clarice. Les services postaux sont moins ponctuels que moi et déposeront votre cadeau chez vous aux alentours de quatorze heures, je suppose.

Un silence consenti s'installe.

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à cette entrevue, Docteur ? Est-ce que par hasard je vous manquerais ? provoque-t-elle.

Il rit sous cape et soupire.

-Petite maligne, retournez-vous la question d'abord. Et ne vous méprenez pas, je sais ce qui se trame en vous. Allons, trêve de badinages. Si vous mourrez d'envie de me rendre visite, faites-le à une date proche qui vous inspire.

Il fait entrer dans le champ un verre à vin. Le tire-bouchon raisonne, le liquide carmin emplit le fond du récipient. Lentement, il dépose la bouteille.

« Château la Domèque, Corbières, 1998 », s'empresse-t-elle de noter.

-Vous semblez triste et seule, tâchez de vous amuser un peu. Dites-moi dans votre politesse légendaire… quand vous jouissez, Clarice, est-ce que vous vous écriez « Docteur » ou « Hannibal » ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'indigner, la main droite de Lecter, ornée de sa chevalière, entre dans le champ. Un clic et la communication est coupée.

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 21<strong>  
><strong><em>Cannone alla settima<em>**

Clarice Starling fulmine. L'insulte. Le maudit. Une réflexion test. L'aiguille pour faire hurler le muet simulateur. La triturer jusque dans son intimité la plus refoulée, un but qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais poursuivi.

Sa sexualité. Un seul mot pour la définir : ennuyée. Elle a récolté des amants, elle les a même collectionnés au sortir de Quantico. Elle s'est crue satisfaite pendant des années jusqu'à rencontrer à nouveau la piste Lecter au moment propice : l'hésitation professionnelle, la désillusion sentimentale. Cocktail explosif et remise en question. Lasse des tentatives autosatisfaites de jeunots auxquels il en faut peu, épuisée par les vieux beaux trop sûrs de leur expérience, elle se laisse entrevoir des ébats plus exotiques. Plus passionnels. Plus raffinés mais bien plus naturels. Pendant la chasse à l'homme qui l'a conduite à Chesapeake, des craintes teintées d'érotisme ont infiltré insidieusement leur kaléidoscope de ses fantasmes. Elle l'a désiré et en réponse s'est longuement auto flagellée de ces éclairs oniriques. Elle a vu les mains de Lecter où étaient les siennes et ses soupirs accompagner la moiteur de ses draps. Son baiser l'a donc faite voler en éclat : un verre que l'on chauffe à blanc et qui vous explose au visage. Au lendemain de cette soirée, son mutisme a atteint jusqu'à ses pensées les plus intimes.

Clarice Starling nage parmi les notes qu'elle entasse chaque soir depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle a reçu de la part de Lecter un savon luxueux spécialement composé pour elle. Une fois passée l'offuscation provoquée par les derniers mots du docteur, elle n'a pas hésité un instant à le rechercher.

« Château la Domèque, Corbières », est un millésime français élaboré dans une région du sud, ma foi assez isolée. Elle a les avantages du climat méditerranéen que Lecter semble apprécier sans le fourmillement de la ville italienne et surtout sans la Questura qui ne le connaît que trop bien.

Sa décision est prise, les billets réservés. Le 20 janvier, anniversaire de Lecter, elle atterrira dans sa nouvelle terre d'exil, et il ne restera plus qu'à le trouver. Néanmoins, il va de soi qu'elle lui fait confiance pour se charger de mettre la main sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot de français.


	3. Sogna fiore mio

**Variation 22_  
><em>_Alla breve_**

Clarice Starling pose un pied sur le sol français et se dirige vers le contrôle des douanes. Elle a plus de temps qu'il n'en faut dans cette zone franche pour méditer les derniers points de son expédition et ses motivations.

Elle balaye la foule d'un regard prudent. Au-delà des barrières est peut-être tapi Hannibal Lecter. Non, Hannibal Lecter ne se « tapit » pas, corrige-t-elle. S'il l'attend, il le fait ouvertement. Elle esquisse un sourire.

Donc, s'il n'est pas là, elle a les horaires de bus et les adresses de quelques hôtels connectés à internet. Elle ne transporte aucune arme excepté le petit canif qu'elle a glissé dans sa poche arrière et cela la préoccupe. Elle ne passe pas sur le fait que le docteur a à son actif plus de dix meurtres délibérés dont les trois quarts au moins ont donné lieu à la mise au point de ses « délices gourmets ».

S'il est là… Accepter de le suivre sans résistance. Toujours marcher derrière lui, surveiller ses gestes. Par dessus tout rester polie, mais pas édulcorée.

Elle récupère son passeport, le fourre dans sa poche et enfourche ses Ray-Ban sur ses yeux. C'est rassurant, la vie en jaune. Elle joue des coudes dans la foule et récupère son sac de sport qu'elle jette sur son épaule.

Une fois sortie, elle prend le temps de détailler chacun des véhicules présents, scrute les passants. La voie est libre, elle s'engage sur le trottoir et se dirige vers la navette qui la conduira en ville. L'air est frais, elle inspire longuement. Le soleil couchant ici chauffe si agréablement la peau qu'elle en oublie un instant Hannibal Lecter, ses craintes et désirs inavoués. Le sud de la France a le mérite d'être un agréable terrain d'enquête. Elle laisse échapper un soupir satisfait.

Starling ne remarque pas la Jaguar noire aux vitres teintées qui glisse à son côté. La fenêtre passager s'abaisse légèrement.

-Bam, bam, vous êtes morte, Starling. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de surveiller les angles morts ?

Elle sursaute dans sa rêverie et fait volte face. Clic. La portière se déverrouille.

-Vous montez, Clarice, ou bien peut-être préférez-vous une navette pleine de touristes bouseux qui empestent la transpiration et le produit anti-moustiques ?

Un regard méfiant à droite, à gauche, et elle entre.

-Bonjour Docteur, salue-t-elle.

La voiture est neuve et sent un mélange de plastique et de cuir fraîchement tendu. Une accélération et elle se plaque au sol pour démarrer. Starling respire profondément et abaisse son rythme cardiaque. Elle n'a pas encore posé un œil sur Lecter.

-Scarlatti, esercizio.

Il insère un disque dans le lecteur.

-Apparemment, j'ai été suffisamment clair dans mes directives pour vous trouver ici aujourd'hui. Vous êtes ravissante, constate-t-il, un large sourire s'étendant sur les lèvres, laissant apparaître sa dentition régulière.

-Disons tout simplement que j'ai une dizaine d'année au F.B.I. à mon actif.

-Ah, le F.B.I. …Un petit compagnon de jeu qui me manque. Mais passons. Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir…

Il pince les lèvres et sourit.

-…coupé court à notre dernière entrevue en chair et en os. Oh, ne vous en accablez pas, Clarice, j'ai vécu plus de cinquante ans avec six doigts à la main gauche. Juste retour de n'en avoir plus que quatre, qu'en dites-vous ?

Elle a remarqué du coin de l'œil la main gauche mutilée de Lecter et en a été surprise. Même au hachoir, l'amputation du pouce qui lui a permis de se dégager de la paire de menottes est nette, précise, et presque propre. L'image de la polydactylie parfaite qu'il affichait à leur première rencontre lui vient à l'esprit. Juste coup du sort. Il a passé sa chevalière à l'auriculaire de la main droite, pour éviter un « déséquilibre de masses », se serait-il justifié si elle le lui avait demandé.

-J'ai une prothèse pour le piano, et cela me convient très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un doigt en moins quand certains ont été amputés de leur foie, Docteur ?

La plaisanterie l'amuse, il émet un gloussement satisfait.

-À l'exception qu'un doigt, cela ne se mange pas, Clarice. Ou bien en terrine, peut-être…

Il a détourné le visage vers la vitre conducteur, le menton haut et une expression de satisfaction non dissimulée.

-Vous n'avez plus de problème avec votre papa ?

-Vous avez enterré mon père à Chesapeake, Docteur, avoue-t-elle.

-Ah bon, bien, bien. Si vous en avez terminé avec votre complexe d'Œdipe, nous allons pouvoir causer en adultes.

Il saisit le sac qu'elle tient sur ses cuisses et le fait passer à l'arrière. Se penchant et posant négligemment le coude sur son genoux, il extrait de la boîte à gants un coffret doré enrubanné Jean-Paul Hévin.

-Un chocolat ? propose-t-il.

Elle hésite.

-La dernière fois que je me souviens avoir passé un moment avec vous, vous m'aviez droguée jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse même plus me lever, commence-t-elle.

-Allons, il n'y aurait aucune gloire à tirer quoi que ce soir de vous sous la contrainte. Aussi la seule chose que vous ayez à craindre vient du cacao lui-même. Aux dires de certains, il est aphrodisiaque. J'attends que vous y goûtiez pour estimer la véracité de cette affirmation.

La Jaguar file à toute allure entre les vignes.

-Après vous, suggère-t-elle.

-Donnez m'en un, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de lâcher le volant, les routes ici sont plus que cabossées…

Clarice flaire le piège. Approcher ses doigts si près de lèvres de Lecter n'est pas spécialement le geste le plus rassurant qui lui vient à l'esprit.

-Je ne mords pas…

Sa réflexion est pleine d'ironie son sourire féroce. Refuser serait le contrarier. Elle défait le ruban qui maintient le carton et porte un chocolat à la bouche du tueur en série cannibale. Il ne fait qu'effleurer ses doigts de ses lèvres.

-Laissez-vous tenter, Clarice. Laissez-vous tenter…

* * *

><p><strong>Variation 25<strong>

Hannibal Lecter guide Clarice dans l'entrée richement meublée de sa location et clôt la porte derrière lui. Toutes lumières éteintes, il distingue dans le bleu de ses yeux la lueur blanche de la lune à demi pleine. Elle ne semble ni effrayée, ni trop emballée. En réalité, elle est dans l'expectative. Le sac de sport de l'ancien agent spécial pèse sur l'épaule du docteur. Son regard est perçant, il est concentré. Concentré sur Starling.

-Vous êtes bien installé, Docteur, commente-t-elle en s'avançant plus au-delà dans le couloir.

-Non, non, non, Clarice…Vous savez comme moi que vous êtes exécrable quand il s'agit de mener une conversation qui ne vous intéresse pas. Et celle-ci ne vous intéresse d'aucune manière. Vous vous fichez du style de ma commode, de l'année de production de mon téléviseur ou du nom de mon designer. Vous refusez d'admettre ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous vous sentez maligne mais vous n'assumez pas. Vous n'êtes pas une femme de faux semblants, Clarice.

Il marque une pause. Il n'a pas fait un pas, se contentant de tourner le visage tel un hibou. Elle fixe le sol, le regard posé sur les tomettes sanguines, une main dans sa poche. Il apprécie qu'elle ne porte pas la robe qu'il lui a offerte, ce soir n'est pas une mise en scène, ce soir elle n'est pas cette poupée qu'il déguise. Comment l'avait-il qualifiée, dix ans en arrière ? « Une petite pécore proprette, aguicheuse et avec très, très peu de goût ». Il n'est plus d'accord avec cette affirmation.

-Arrêtez de nous mentir, Clarice, souffle-t-il de sa voix la plus rauque en offrant sa main droite, ouverte.

Tout au long de ces dernières années, elle lui a distillé ses confessions et il a tout recueilli pour faire feu le plus précisément possible. Elle va faire le premier pas, assurément. Touché.

Il l'a déstabilisée et elle s'est ressaisie, Starling est une fille forte.

-À vrai dire Docteur, j'ai été sensible à vos cadeaux d'anniversaire et je m'en voulais de ne pas vous rendre la pareille. « Donnant, donnant ». Je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qui serait à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Malgré le peu de confiance que j'ai en moi, je m'en suis rendue aux faits. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et personne ne m'attend nulle part. Ce présent, c'est moi.

Hannibal Lecter frissonne, son sourire en est presque carnassier. Il est surpris et satisfait : sa réaction est à la hauteur de ses attentes.

-Bien joué, Clarice, lance-t-il, sa main toujours en suspens. Mais j'espère être autant un cadeau pour vous que vous l'êtes pour moi.

Une étincelle rusée illumine son regard rougeoyant quand elle fait un pas vers lui.

-Quid pro quo, Docteur.

Il savoure le contact de ses doigts dans sa paume et l'attire contre son torse. Il avance son visage dans son cou et prend une intense inspiration. Le parfum de Clarice. Un régal qu'il n'a pas oublié depuis la soirée passée chez Krendler. Encore trop tôt pour un baiser, il veut profiter de la mise en bouche avant de passer à l'entrée. Qui sait, peut-être le laissera-t-elle goûter au plat de résistance.

Un souffle contre sa peau : elle a utilisé le savon qu'il a fait composer pour elle. Mais il y a autre chose, une effluve plus corsée. L'odeur qui émane d'elle, de chacune de ses pores et puis… Et puis… Il songe à la réflexion de Miggs dans sa cellule miteuse aux fins fonds de l'hôpital de Baltimore : « Je peux sentir ta chatte ». C'est cela. Plus subtilement, mais c'est cela. À l'époque, Miggs était le seul à s'en vanter. Aujourd'hui, la situation est différente.

Hannibal Lecter retient un sourire. Il parcourt son visage de ses narines, humant chaque partie, son front puis ses joues, s'arrêtant à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle a bu du soda, il n'aime pas cela. Mais tout prend une dimension différente dans la bouche de Clarice Starling. Il a soudain le sentiment qu'il pourrait vider des litres entiers de cola s'il était possible d'y retrouver toute la complexité qui règne dans cette haleine chaude et si réconfortante.

Elle observe son exploration, son regard se plante dans le sien. Portant sa main à son visage il inspire longuement l'intérieur de sa paume, chaque interstice entre ses doigts. Roulant sa manche le long de son avant bras, l'intérieur de son coude. Ses yeux sont restés dans les siens. Elle l'appelle.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes ici, Clarice ?

-Vous pensez que j'ai demandé aux chaussures que vous m'avez offertes à quoi elles servaient ? ironise-t-elle.

Le baiser est inévitable, le Docteur est fin gourmet. Il goûte à ses lèvres, il en apprécie leur parfum, leur fermeté, la tendresse de sa langue. Il sait qu'elle boit son baiser comme on déguste un bon vin. Le contact devient fiévreux lorsqu'il passe prestement ses bras autour de sa taille : il veut se fondre en elle, il veut goûter plus loin. Il en faut plus. L'union s'approfondit davantage et Clarice laisse échapper un gémissement dans sa bouche. Il y répond. Cette vibration si proche du « son primordial » monte rapidement jusqu'à son cerveau et y a l'effet d'une bombe. Il est branché sur sa longueur d'ondes, il est en elle autant qu'on peut l'être tout en demeurant gentleman.

Il recule légèrement, laissant ses lèvres gonflées en attente.

-Je ne vous ai pas proposé à boire, à manger ? Voulez-vous passer à la salle de bain ?

-Non, conclut-t-elle fermement.

-C'est parfait.

Il baisse les paupières avant de lever à nouveau le regard.

-Si je vous demande ce que vous voulez vraiment, est-ce que vous saurez me répondre ? J'entends par là qu'il me paraît aisé de vous faire hurler, de quelque manière que ce soit, alors, souhaitez-vous seulement que je vous baise, ou en demandez-vous plus ?

Son regard inquisiteur s'est fait polisson tandis qu'elle n'a fait que sourire avec un battement de cils.

-Contentez-vous de faire du mieux que vous pourrez, Docteur. Il faut toujours viser le « mieux » pour atteindre le « bien »…

-Un de vos grands principes. Vous savez très bien que si je promets le mieux, je donne le mieux.

À ce moment précis elle ne lui plaît pas. Elle l'excite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aria da capo<em>**

Hannibal Lecter s'est contenté de la précéder vers la chambre. Elle s'est immobilisée aux pieds du grand lit pendant qu'il allume la lampe de chevet.

Le baiser reprend, empressé. D'un léger mouvement il l'assoit sur les couvertures et pose un genoux entre ses cuisses. Clarice prend de l'assurance, il en est presque fier : ses mains viennent pousser son veston crème sur ses épaules et il termine de l'ôter avant de le faire tomber derrière lui. Elle procède de la même manière avec sa chemise qui rejoint le sol.

-Vous avez toujours été impatiente, Clarice, répond-t-il au gémissement irrité qu'elle laisse échapper à la vue de son tricot de peau. Tic, tac, tic, tac…

D'un geste élégant et sous le regard avide du Docteur, elle fait passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, révélant la blancheur d'une peau qu'il n'avait que peu admiré chez Krendler. Elle se cambre pour laisser ses doigts masculins dégrafer son soutien gorge et éteint la lumière. Un grognement et il fait courir sa main le long de son bras pour se saisir de l'interrupteur qu'il réenclenche.

-Pudique ? questionne-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Oui, lance-t-elle simplement.

-Pas avec moi…

Il commence son repas, goûtant chaque sein, faisant glisser sa langue vermeille dans le creux de son ventre et cueillant chacun de ses gémissements comme un condiment supplémentaire. Une profonde inspiration dans son entrejambe et il succombe, les yeux mi-clos. Frissonnant, il déboutonne d'un geste son pantalon.

Hannibal Lecter se redresse, emportant avec lui ses derniers vêtements, fier comme un toréador. Clarice Starling gît nue sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son coude et la main droite sur son sein gauche. Tableau pittoresque.

Les secondes passent.

-Clarice, vous pourriez faire l'effort de me laisser voir votre visage. Donnant, donnant…

Elle a levé furtivement un regard absent vers lui et a esquissé un sourire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et donnant, donnant… il a retiré son tricot.

Enfin, ses bras se sont écartés et elle lui a fait signe de reprendre place au-dessus d'elle. Il ne lui en a pas fallu davantage plus pour se pencher vers ce sanctuaire qu'il a tant imaginé, convoité, fantasmé. Il pourrait le dire à cet instant précis, au sens propre, ce « je peux sentir ta chatte », mais cela n'apporterait rien.

-Vedi Napoli e poi muori, « voir Naples et mourir ».

Elle émet un léger rire et retient son souffle au premier contact. Il a posé les mains sur son bassin et elle les a rejoint avec les siennes. L'effet est colossal. Sa vision est brouillée, ses oreilles bourdonnent, il n'est plus que goût et odorat. Il se complait dans sa chaleur, dévorant sensuellement chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, plongeant au plus profond de l'interdit. Son cœur d'ordinaire si peu influençable s'emballe et vient cogner contre sa poitrine.

-Vous allez me tuer, Clarice.

-Ce n'est pas le but.

Elle a répondu dans un gémissement non camouflé. À ce signal il est remonté vers ses lèvres et a partagé avec elle le produit de ses attentions. Elle y goûte sans rechigner, entourant son bassin de ses jambes.

-Alors ce sera une petite mort, murmure-t-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Il ne joue plus, il ne goûte plus. Il veut seulement pénétrer en elle non pas pour lui montrer qu'il peut aller si loin et la soumettre si facilement, mais pour vivre pleinement dans son corps. Le retour aux sources, l'accouchement inversé. Il trouverait le repos dans Clarice, à coup sûr.

Dans ses divagations il a ignoré qu'elle avait déboutonné son pantalon. Insidieusement, ses mains se saisissent de lui. Il sursaute, une respiration serrant sa gorge dans un râle étrange.

-Faites quelque chose, maintenant…

Ce n'est pas une supplication. C'est un ordre qu'elle lui donne. Il obéit dans une sorte de transe, le regard fixe et hagard. Il s'insinue en elle, elle l'enveloppe. La plénitude. La paix, c'est donc cela. Ses yeux clignent et il lui accorde un de ses rares sourires auquel elle répond par un baiser. Il se ressaisit dans le ballet qu'il entame, précis et attentif, presque lancinant de lenteur. Buter au fond de Clarice Starling. Une constatation qui l'amuse, qui l'excite aussi beaucoup. Il ne sait pas comment elle a réussi à le débarrasser de son pantalon, mais il est maintenant nu, complètement nu contre elle, en elle, tous les deux trempés dans la brume qu'ils dégagent. Ses yeux reprennent place dans les siens.

-Un problème de position, Clarice ? J'imagine que vous êtes plutôt dominatrice, d'habitude…

Provocateur, il la fait basculer sur lui.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, je ne crache pas sur vos dons d'analyse psychiatrique…

Il peut voir à loisir son visage se tordre sous le plaisir. La douleur porte le même masque, constate-t-il ironiquement. Elle se redresse, s'arc-boutant et lui laissant admirer à loisir ses seins qui dansent au rythme de ses ondulations. Elle l'utilise, elle lui arrache son plaisir toute seule, autour de lui, sur lui, sans lui. Ses mains ont glissé sur les cuisses de Lecter Une fine pellicule de sueur a recouvert son corps entier, comme un vernis de la jouissance, et la fait scintiller à la lueur bleue de la lune. Il croirait à une apparition. Finalement, elle revient se plier contre lui, au contact de son corps et lui passe le relais. Il mène à nouveau la danse, les bras entourés autour d'elle, petite masse gémissante, un amas de chiffons. Et quels chiffons…

-Même au-dessus vous redevenez un gentil petit agneau, Clarice, je ne pensais pas si facilement vous soumettre à mes envies…

-Fermez-là, pour une fois, souffle-t-elle contre son oreille.

Il éclate d'un rire étrange, presque effrayant, et elle l'accompagne. Une fois de plus elle a raison. Le coup de reins suivant est dévastateur, elle émet un hoquet.

C'est une lutte qui s'engage, à qui abandonnera le premier, à qui fléchira, comme toujours entre eux. Elle se contracte autour de lui et l'enserre le plus fortement possible. Elle voudrait le blesser, elle voudrait qu'il souffre de plaisir. Mais il ralentit en fin stratège et le mouvement se fait plus intense, plus profond. Il se protège de cette étroitesse qui menace à chaque seconde de le vaincre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abandonne, haletante, dans une contraction finale, la mâchoire serrée sur la peau lisse de son épaule. La douleur enivre Lecter et il termine dans un râle profond, fiché au fond d'elle comme pour y demeurer.

-Hannibal…

Il l'a pressée si fort contre lui que ses doigts ont laissé d'épaisses marques rouges dans son dos.

Satisfait, il a la réponse à sa question déplacée « Quand vous jouissez, Clarice, est-ce que vous vous écriez 'Docteur' ou 'Hannibal' ? ». Sa respiration se régule lentement alors qu'elle le noie sous un flot de ses cheveux auburn. Il savoure ce silence béni qui règne après l'amour, quand les corps se sont calmés, que la sueur a fini d'embuer les vitres et que les amants reprennent leur souffle.

Quand il se lève pour enfiler une robe de chambre légère, elle lui jette un regard mutin.

-Vous comptez encore profiter de ma nudité, Hannibal, alors que je ne peux même pas me rassasier de la votre ? fait-elle remarquer justement.

-Oh, libre à vous de vous rhabiller, sachez seulement que cela nous offre un bel effet de clair obscur. L'ombre met en valeur la lumière, et inversement… N'est-ce pas ce qui se passe ici, Clarice ?

Elle se lève et prend la main qu'il lui tend. Les mains sur ses épaules, il se place derrière elle. Devant, un large miroir. L'effet est fort, la position plus qu'artistique. Il pose ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Voyez, Clarice, vous n'avez pas même besoin d'un vêtement. Vous êtes parfaite. J'ose croire que nous sommes parfaits.

Il écarte le col de son peignoir et dénude son épaule sur la morsure violacée qu'elle lui a administrée. Il passe son pouce sur la peau boursouflée.

-Eh bien, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, conclut-t-il en riant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sogna fiore mio<em>**

Hannibal Lecter est entouré d'un nuage de fumée bleue. Assis dans un fauteuil profond, face à une large baie vitrée, il contemple jambes croisées dans l'obscurité le paysage de vignes faiblement éclairé par la lune.

En fond, Lucilla Galeazzi chante « _Sogna fiore mio _».

Il porte le cigare à ses lèvres et inspire un instant le parfum de Clarice sur ses doigts. Il tourne le visage elle. Apaisée, elle respire calmement. Cette tranquillité lui arrache un sourire. La félicité.

-Ca quanne sogni tu sogna gliu munne (« Pour que quand tu rêves, le monde rêve avec toi »), murmure-t-il.

Clarice Starling ouvre les yeux au son de la musique en sourdine qui flotte dans la pièce. Elle aperçoit Hannibal en contre jour, auréolé d'un nuage gris. Elle se saisit du vêtement le plus proche, la chemise outremer de Lecter, et la jette sur son dos nu.

En quelques pas elle l'a atteint et place ses mains sur ses épaules. Il sourit. Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y répond. Elle se redresse et perd ses yeux dans le paysage.

-Tu vois, Clarice, pour la première fois sans doute nous regardons dans la même direction.

Et Lucilla Galeazzi d'enchaîner : « _Oggi hai finite de disperare : dopedimani jamma a faticare_. _Ch gl'amma da fare nu gran castelle, piene de tante cose belle, gl'ammma da fare d'ore e d'argente_ ».

« Aujourd'hui ton désespoir prend fin, après-demain nous nous mettrons au travail. Nous construirons un grand château empli de belles choses, nous le ferons d'or et d'argent ».

FIN


End file.
